I Bring You a Song
by disneylove21
Summary: After she receives a letter that simply says to meet her at the edge of the forest where the cherry blossoms grow...does she take the chance to look for romance? This is a one-shot, complete.


Hey everyone its been awhile since I wrote a story, lets just say long story short I work at Disney now as a full time cast member and I will be working as a fantastical in the renaissance faire…basically I have a busy life.

So to get to the point I was watching Bambi and a song in the movie called Looking for Romance(I bring you a Song) was stuck in my head so I decided to write a short, mind you SHORT story…so here you go, enjoy please feel free to comment By the way no 18 and younger….this is a lemon.

I Bring You a Song-

For three years she waited for something to stir in her current relationship, a spark or glimmer of hope for more. Not that she didn't love him or adore his nature, he was everything she loved and wanted be she needed that thing he wasn't hesitant to give, romance.

Since the day she decided to stay with him in the past and leave her family she thought everything will be as it was and more. But knowing to them both coming to grips with reality and its fine lines, she noticed that her future mate couldn't or better yet didn't know how to love her like she hoped…at least not yet.

_Three years_

She said to this to herself hoping he would eventually find the romance she searched for. Unfortunately she would find it would harder for him to realize.

But on this night she would find something more…

After dinner she headed to her room to read…like she always did her room was the place most of her sweetest memories were held with him but he would never stay all night like she wanted him to…they never shared a room, "im not ready yet" he would say and she would agree because she loved and respected his opinions. But it wasn't all she wanted to say.

As she settles into the room she scans for the one item she seeks, her book of the week…_Romeo and Juilet…_this was her way of getting away from her wanting thoughts

'_this is different'_

A paper, a note to be exact was sticking out the side of the pages of her book…unfamiliar to her but curious she opens the book to where the fine piece of paper lied, neatly folded and clean from any use as it seemed. Delicately she sets the book careful to not loose her page she last left from the night before…in anticipation she opens the paper to reveal, writing, beautiful writing to be sure…but unfamiliar to her and it didn't say much.

"_meet me at the edge of the forest where the cherry blossoms grow"_

'_I know where that is' _she thought. She scans the letter to notice that this person left no signature…'_who is this from'_ the writing alone was a mystery; should she trust that this person was someone to trust in the first place. Looking over the letter once more she was enthralled with fancy and delicate work the writer made with this letter…still she didn't recognize this interesting work, she was left to think.

'_what do I do, should I tell someone?'_

Her gut twisted after her words as if her inner self was saying no…she didn't want to say anything…deep down she was curious to know who sent this, then…it hit her could it be…

With the lights dimmed to her room and all traces of her being present in her room gone…she set out for the trees to meet this unknown but curious person, if that's what they are…

Her priestess garb was warm enough to shield her from the cold…but just for her personal safety she wore a cloak that covered her body from head to toe. The cool summer evening seemed to help her nervousness but she couldn't help her fear that still strained to stain her face. It couldn't be helped, leaving alone to meet a person she assumes it will be at night would make anyone nervous…but to actually leave unprotected with no weapons…it could be a false and wrong assumption, one deadly game to play. Making her way deeper into the trees she keeps her guard up in case any wondering country demons decided to prey at such late hours.

A cross breeze from the north had her head turning towards the familiar scent…'_cherry blossoms' _he gave these to her on their first anniversary…such a lovely memory the flowers were beautiful…but it was after the fact he had forgotten about the special day, the flowers were more an apology gift than a loving gift. But she accepted them anyway.

Catching the first sight of the edges of the trees, her heart started to race from anticipation…this was it. The sight of the area…was breathtaking. Cherry blossoms everywhere not a tree out of line, coming to the center of the clearing for a better look she stood and observed her setting.

The trees seemed to have a glowing aura around them, like lights from a stage performance lighting the scenery…the moon was full and directly above her head, the breeze was calming and the temperature was more than perfect. So enthralled to her calm surroundings she was able to withdraw her fear and just in a way let herself go and even be unaware of the guest emerging through the trees…

'_its so peaceful here'_

He knew she would come. He knew due to everything she has gone through nothing would stop her, at least he hopped she would come. He doesn't particularly care for her kind but she was different…she was different from the start.

When she came back, he had to admit HE even missed her presence…in fact he longed for it, but at the time, no. it took a while, three years in total, it didn't start from the end of the three years but it grew throughout them, but he couldn't tell her only give her signs, for she wasn't his and he knew he had to approach cautiously…

The first sign was actually just a token of his appreciation…for helping to care for his ward while she lived in the village. He found her gathering herbs in the garden, with the kimono in hand he approached her from behind, she caught his presence and stood to his level…

Without having to say a word she understood his intentions and pointed in the direction for him to go…_'Im guessing that's for Rin right?, Rin is in Kiade's hut, you can find her there'_

As quick as the meeting went he couldn't stay for long, nor did he wish to stay….he could of handed it to her and told he specifically why he wanted her to have it but given his nature he couldn't do it.

Returning to the village to see his ward had indeed appreciated his gift he spotted the priestess had returned from her chore and with a flower in her hair…she had accepted his gift, without second thought…it was his first sign.

(for those of you who recognize this part of the story its from youkiyumes "A Mere Token" comic…on deviantart, I thought this would be appropriate to this story)

From then on he had sent her gift after gift…more flowers, a kimono, even to visit his estate while it was still in the process of being built, Rin had even moved in with him and she was welcomed along with his…half-brother to stay for a night or two to enjoy the western lands as they pleased…only trivial things that seemed to have been lead to nowhere.

Were his signs not big enough? Still he shouldn't push, once again she was not his to have.

It wasn't till one day when he was to leave yet another sign did he find her in a not so normal mood or at least normal for her. He found her alone, sitting underneath a tree, her heartbeat was erratic and her expression unpleasant, yet hurt. Upon further investigating did she finally notice his presence.

'_please'_

It was that word that stuck with him…as she explained to him her problems with the "pup" it was revealed to him that the relationship with her intended was not working as she hopped it would as she told him. It was then after wards did she say it to him, "_please, I don't know what to do, I cant figure out what he wants, what do I do?"_ this was the first time she came to him with a problem, she the perfect person in his eyes needed his help. He didn't know what to say…but he told her what he felt was right…

"_perhaps he is not the one for you"_ her look she gave him was one of great confusion…it almost made him feel, guilty, like he said something he shouldn't have…and he never says anything wrong. Before she could speak a single word to him, he turned and left, he never left the last sign.

That was the last time he spoke to or saw her.

For days did his words to her haunted him…_'perhaps he is not the one for you'…_

Well if HE wasn't who was?

Certainly not just anyone, she needs someone strong, wise, loving it was something she mentioned before that she wanted. Then it hit him.

'_me'_

Did his fascination with her truly lead him to like her, no…it was more than that. He couldn't just like her, had to be with her, protect her, advise her, just to see her…

_Love her…_

Its true he loved the human…in all her uniqueness, he loved the person she was. Loving caring, strong and at this point breaking…he felt like he needed to be the person to mend her.

The decision was final, he couldn't hold back anymore…tonight he would confront her, he would reveal his feelings to her, for he felt it was his right, she had to know the truth…

He wrote the letter and set it in one of her books as she called them, finding the one she currently was enthralled in…he hoped she would find it, and for her to be here now among the cherry blossoms she obviously responded to his message…and still unaware of his presence.

It was at that point she felt it…a demonic presence…a strong one too

It was a demon…and she had no protection against the threat assumed to come…but this presence was different, familiar. Routing on the aura she locked onto it…from behind her. Calming her racing her she slowly but surely turned in the direction of her guest…

The unbelievable became a believable thing…here he was standing before her in his usually stoic, glory. Her intuition was right, it was him, everything…she tried to figure out who left the flower or better yet flowers suddenly appearing, a brand new kimono which she still didn't figure out who it came from, a random visit to his estate…the times she spent with him

ALL of it was finally revealed and yet…she wasn't scared, matter a fact, she hoped for it.

The stood staring at each other, relishing in the presence of each other , not a word had been said between the two…what could they say? The silence seemed to stand forever.

"Come with me" he said to her, the unexpected voice out of the blue startled her. She watched as he turned and started to walk in deeper through the trees and without a word she followed now for sure determined to find out his reasons for bringing her here. As they walked she let her senses drift as she took in her surroundings…she heard something first, water

A waterfall to be exact, the moment she realized the sound she saw it. The fall was there clear and crisp pooling at the bottom with a large but somehow calm miniature lake. It almost looked good enough to swim in…but no one would be foolish enough to swim in such waters, the temperatures would be freezing to be sure. He eventually stopped, just at the edge of the water still with his back to her she walked up to stand next to him and stare at the lovely scenery before them.

"Its beautiful" it truly was. He turned his down to the woman he had come to care for these past few years. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. But he had something he had to do, he came here for a purpose. She felt his stare both made eye contact, never had she stood so close to this person, this demon.

"I must…"

He couldn't finish…'_I must tell you something'_ he wanted to say but couldn't make out the words.

"You must what?" she knew he wanted to say something but didn't know what…or maybe what he couldn't say.

He turned to her to give her his full attention. The breath between them was so still it was like someone could cut right through it. He raised his hand to touch hers, gently and she let him…her heart was racing, his hand was warm compared to hers…their hands perfecting matched within each other.

Bringing her closer to him he wrapped his arm around her waist. She finishes the encasement as she lays her hands on each of his shoulders. They hold each other in this position which feels like an eternity.

Their lips touch.

Quick at first but steadily it grows…but never too much and it was just that a simple but fiery kiss. She was kissing him and nothing mattered…_nothing…_she hadn't even noticed him lifting them into the air and bringing them to an opening behind the waterfall…breaking the kiss she found herself looking up a hidden and enclosed room of sorts. But not one that was just prepared but it looked as if someone could stay here or has stayed here.

This area was known to him as his "get away" area, only used for times he needed peace to himself, no one knew of this place…until now.

She walked into the space first observing it in all its simple glory, there was nothing fancy about it, it was just here for personal use and time. Strong hands touched her arms, his forehead touched the back of hers. Through gently closed eyes, she felt his hands glide down her arms, venturing down further to her hips but going no further. She felt his chest against her back and unaware leaned into him more, turning her head to see him. Turning towards him fully while in his hold she places her hands on his chest, he meets her stare and places his chin to the side of her forehead almost in position as if they were going to dance. His head starts to move downwards his cheek brushes by her own and gently his lips meet the crook of her neck and shoulders. As he bends down she is then lifted up into the air, bridal style carried in his arms.

He kneels and sets her down on the floor just in the middle of futon. They never break eye contact and she lays her back to the floor. One arm is set just above her head, the one he uses to lean on. The other he places just inches from her side, encasing her but just halfway hovering over her. He takes a chance and kisses her once more moving his hand at her side to the tie of her priestess grab, pulling it ever so gently. Making sure he doesn't break the kiss she places a hand behind his head letting her fingers for the first time slide through his hair. Pulling the rest of the ties away from her body he works his hand up to the layers of her clothing puling one layer at a time from her shoulders.

Her shoulders and partial chest now revealed to him he breaks their long kiss, kissing his way down her chin, neck, shoulder and finally the very edge of her breast. Although covered they seemed to tense and ache for more of his touch as his lips ventured on her body.

Her breath quickens, the new feeling, what she hoped to experience was now becoming a reality.

She raises her chest up to him exposing a little more of her skin, inviting him in voluntary. He takes invitation and lifts her up to sitting position she places both hands behind his neck for leverage. Slowly to feel every inch of her skin he exposes more of herself to him, she pulls her arms out of the sleeves, the upper half of her body is now in this demons full view. As the lay their foreheads on each other, she takes the opportunity to take off his armor, however it proves to be more difficult than it seems. Seeing her struggles he helps, swiftly taking off his armor down to his kimono, both pulling the ties off. He holds the sides of her hips and lays her back down.

He hands leave his neck and glide down to the edge of his kimono. Feeling just the edge of his chest she works hands under to feel his skim completely, along the way she takes his kimono off. He kisses her cheek and goes straight to his most waited destination. Her breasts were smooth and soft to the touch. He kisses around her breasts relishing in the gasps of air coming from his woman. She responded to each of her touches. He tongue sneaks out for a quick taste and then latches his mouth onto her, suckling on her as if to drink her like a dehydrated man.

She lost concentration from the moment his lips touched her sensitive skin. Her body tingled under his administration and she enjoyed every minute of it. She leans her chest more into his wondering mouth and her hands hold him there as if her very life depended on it. She couldn't let him go, not now.

Encircling his arm around her waist he brings up close to his now bare chest, their stomachs touch. Using his other hand to finishes his task he pulls and tugs at the last bit of material still covering her body, she sensing it wriggles her own body out of the constricted clothing.

Past her hips, down her long legs, completely now exposed to him like the day she was born.

After she was stripped he followed suit and now both were one in the same.

She was stunning. He was beautiful, both admired and basked in each other's beauty. She placed a hand at his naval and made a trail up to his neck as he brought her closer to him.

"please"

She remembered when she said this exactly to him…she knew what he wanted.

"yes"

Her answer was more of comply than question. His hands made his way to her legs bending them up to meet his chest, she let him and even finished. Each hand on each knee, never breaking eye contact he spread her legs for him to settle in between them, she encased his body with her legs letting him invade her most personal space. He was now settled his face mere inches from her own, she closed the gap between them with a kiss. The kiss held such love and both meant it.

His hands slide down her legs feeling every contour of them coming closer to their destination. Their hearts race, his fingers find the little nest of clean cut hair just guarding her treasure from him. Spreading he legs to get better access for him, his kiss deepens distracting her for the moment his tongue ventures in to dominate the kiss as his thumb swipes the out edge of her folds. Involuntarily she shivers and spams at the touch, he pulls away from the kiss to smirk. She never notices. He returns to the dominating kiss and does it again pushing his thumb every so closely into her.

She responds by bucking her hips up to meet his hand. He complies and his fingers seek further refuge, she's already wet and ready for him. He doesn't wait a second more pushes a finger into her welcoming body. She arches off the ground and inhales sharply, breaking the kiss, but he doesn't stop. Working his finger in and out of her body she holds his arm in place, praying it wont stop or go away. He leans in and kisses her neck, the feel of her tight core around his finger is enough to send beads of sweat down is face…but he doesn't allow show it on his features. He grows harder by the minute and his inner self fights to fear himself. But he will be gentle, especially with this special woman.

Her core begins to spasm he senses it…she's close. The pace of his fingers stop and he pulls away from her body. She mumbles or groans something, missing the feeling he gave her. His fingers were covered in her essences. With a lick of his fingers they were clean, through half lidded eyes she reaches for him and brings his lips down to hers. This last kiss was of power, no holding back. Both releasing from the kiss, their breath heavy and quick. Slowly he arches hips towards hers she feels his aching member brush against her core. She lifts her hips to meet his begging to get the friction she seeks that only he can give.

"its alright"

She spoke with no hesitation in her voice, lust leaking from her lips. Their eyes meet, he leans to gently kiss her cheek then beneath her chin, finally her lips.

She widen her hips for him and he took the opportunity to bring his member to the entrance of her core and slowly he entered her. Mindful that this was her first time, she was a virgin after all. Little by little he inched closer to her hem. He took glance to see her face although she winced once in a while she had no hint of regret on her face. Just pure lust. He leans in close to her ear…

"Kagome…"

With a quick snap of his hips he broke hem and was fully seated inside her. The scent of salt hit his perfect nose and he nuzzled her cheek in apology. Because she was still adjusting she couldn't speak just yet but only kiss his forehead and nuzzle him back. Her arms circle around his back and she rubs gently up and down, sweetly and lovingly. He finally begins to move their breath once again begin to build. Meeting his thrusts he couldn't believe she still had the energy that she had. She truly was a strong and beautiful person, woman, human. As his pace quickened he grabs her arms and finds her hands to interlace them with his own. Bring both their hands above her head giving him an angle both fully enjoyed and relished in.

His pace was hard and fast, her energy was starting to die so she let him take the lead and just sighed in her ecstasy. She was close and he could sense it, very close. His pace was unbelievable, he grew harder and his eyes started to leak red, his fangs lengthening. He wanted to mark her but he couldn't…he never would be able to until she gave him permission. And he would wait until that time even if it took forever…for her he would wait. With a sharp intake of breath she had her first orgasm ever, one she would never forget. He followed spilling seed inside her. His silent cry to the heavens signaled everything he ever wanted or needed was in this moment…with this woman.

Still inside of her but as not to crush her he put all his weight on his forearms so not to crush her. As they catch their breath he leans in to kiss her forehead. She looks up to meet his eyes, for the first time ever she saw…happiness from this creature…one she was happy to give to him.

"Sesshomaru…."

He leans in once more to kiss her. Gently to not hurt her he slides out of her. He moved to lay next to her and slow his breathing. Kagome then rolls to her side and drapes her arm over his middle closing her body and his as she inches closer to him. Carefully he encases his arms around her.

"Thank you" she whispers

"You don't have to stay…"

"I want to"

So he let her…whatever happened after this night, they wont know until tomorrow, but tomorrow is a new day and new beginnings who knows what it will bring. But on this night both accomplished what they wanted…he found love and she, finally, found her romance she so longed for…

"_I bring you a song and I sing as I go, for I want you to know that I'm looking for romance…I bring you song in the hope that you will see when you're looking at me that I'm looking for love"_

Hey everyone…hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I haven't written something in a while so its nice to write again…or even have time to do that. LOL. Well anyways again hope you enjoyed and by the way if I didn't mention before I was inspired to write this story from the song "Looking for Romance (I bring you a song)" from Bambi. So if you want its on youtube, look it up


End file.
